


I'm Ready.

by EdgeEatsSpoons



Category: JackSepticEye/Reader - Fandom, JackSepticEye/You - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Help, I don't know how tags work, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeEatsSpoons/pseuds/EdgeEatsSpoons
Summary: You and Jack go camping, and things get heated late into the night.





	I'm Ready.

You sighed happily, looking over to your boyfriend of the past 3 months, who was currently struggling to pitch the tent that the two of you would share. Jack had completely planned this trip – he insisted that the two of you go camping once he found out that you had never been before. Being a complete sucker for his bright, ocean-like eyes, you had agreed, though you were nervous about it. You had never been out in the wilderness at night before, and you watched A LOT of horror movies that involved camping.

So far, the night was going great. Jack had built a small campfire, and the two of you roasted hot-dogs and marshmallows, just talking about anything and everything. You talked about college and his YouTube career, as well as friends and your families. You stopped talking mid-sentence, though, when you noticed the stars for the first time. You gasped, eyes wide, as you all but whispered, "They're beautiful..." Jack smiled at you, softly adding, "Not nearly as beautiful as you." You grinned, a soft blush dusting your cheeks as you leaned over and kissed his cheek. Jack's lips parted as he stared at you in awe – the two of you rarely ever shared moments of intimacy like that, though Jack had brought it up before. He loved to love, is what he had told you once, but you had had a rather bad experience with that type of intimacy in the past, and you were scared. Jack understood that, so he never pushed you for anything.

After the fire was out, the two of you had climbed in your tent, both in separate sleeping bags. He was almost asleep, you noticed, but you couldn't do it. You were cold, and the noises of the forest around you was making you rather paranoid. You whispered his name softly, biting your bottom lip. You were starting to get scared, and you desperately wanted to join him. You heard him grunt softly as he rolled over to face you, his eyes opening a bit, though he looked tired still. When he noticed you shivering, his eyes opened all the way and he looked a bit concerned. "Are you okay, babe? You look cold." You nodded, another shiver passing through you. He immediately moved, making room for you in his sleeping bag. "Come here, I'll keep you warm." Without hesitation, you climbed in his sleeping bag, curling up against him. You felt one arm wrap around you as the other zipped the bag back up, though it soon was wrapped around you as well. You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You comfy?" You nodded, leaning your head back a bit to look up at him. You bit your lip softly, your eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. What you did next completely threw Jack for a loop. You leaned up, quickly pressing your lips against his. It took him a split second to respond, but when he did, he deepened the kiss.

It felt like time had stopped when the two of you kissed, and you were a little more than slightly disappointed when he broke the kiss. You looked up at him, smiling when you noticed the sudden redness of his face. "Wow..." He stared down at you, his brows furrowed a bit. You were about to ask him what was wrong, when your thoughts were cut off by his hand resting against your cheek as he pulled you back in for another kiss. You could feel the passion he was putting into the kiss, as well as a hint of desperation. You were a little surprised when his lips parted a bit, his tongue running along your lower lip. Your lips parted as you gasped softly, only to feel Jack's tongue dart past your lips. The two of you shared the most passionate french kiss you had ever experienced, then he broke the kiss, looking back down at you, his blue eyes filled with lust. You felt something stir in your lower belly that you hadn't felt in a long time, and you mumbled two simple words: "I'm ready..."

Jack wasted no time at all when he rolled you over onto your back, climbing on top of you with his knees on either side of your hips. He leaned in, kissing your neck tenderly, giving you a few soft love bites as well. He paused when you let out a soft, shaky moan, a wide grin spreading across his face. He returned to the spot he had bitten you, and continued peppering light kisses and nips all over the area. You closed your eyes, leaning your head back to give him better access, when you felt him shift. His knee found it's way between your legs, gently separating them so that he could lean against you better. He continued peppering kisses down your neck until he hit the collar of your shirt, pausing and glancing up at you. His eyes were wide, and you could almost see the unspoken question in his mind – "Can I?". You bit your lip, giving a slight tip of your head to answer said question. He smiled before leaning down to capture your bruised lips into another passionate kiss as his hands found their way to the hem of your shirt. Once it was removed, he made his way back to your neck, biting harder than the gentle nips he gave you the first time. Your moans got louder and breathier as he continued his onslaught. You felt the warmth from his hand before it even made contact with your hip, and squirmed a bit in response. Though you had had a rather nasty experience with this kind of intimacy in the past, you couldn't deny your growing impatience.

It surprised Jack when you ran a hand through his hair before pulling him into a passionate kiss, then used your free hand to lightly tug the waistband of his boxers. He broke the kiss when he felt you tug, grinning at you, "Someone's gettin' impatient, huh?" You had never heard Jack's voice sound that husky before, and you couldn't hide the fact that it turned you on even more than you were before. Your face turned a deep shade of red, and you bit your lip again, looking away. He chuckled, sitting up. He eyed you hungrily, reaching up to tug the bottom of your shorts. "You first, babe... I wanna have a bit more fun before we get to that..." You nodded, lifting your hips up so that he could pull your shorts off. His eyebrows raised curiously when he realized that you weren't wearing any underwear, but he quickly regained focus. A sly grin spread across his face, and he leaned forward, placing a hand over your eyes. "Keep yer eyes closed, babe..." You felt a shudder pass through your body as you listened to his command, closing your eyes tightly. He removed his hand, chuckling. "No peekin'!" You smiled back at him, assuring that you wouldn't. You felt the warmth of him disappear, making your smile fade. 

You felt his hands on your thighs, pushing them apart gently, and you wanted to open your eyes to see what he was doing, when you felt it. Your mind went blank, and you heard yourself gasp, all because you felt his tongue move across your folds. Your hands instantly shot to the back of his head, gripping his hair as you felt his hands move to your hips, pulling you closer to him. His hands left, landing on your thighs again as he held them open, his tongue now flicking against your clit. You arched your body upwards as you let out another loud moan, struggling not to grip his hair too tightly. He continued his work, alternating between swirling his tongue around your clit and dipping inside of you. It felt like there was a spring coiling in your lower belly, the coil forming tighter and tighter the more he continued. Suddenly, his tongue disappeared and you felt his finger slowly pushing into you. His tongue reappeared back onto your clit, focusing there as he pumped his finger into you, sending waves upon waves of pleasure directly to the coil. He continued until it felt like the coil was going to explode, and your moans became breathy again. He stopped suddenly, his hands and tongue disappearing as he sat up. You felt the hardness of his cock press against your hip as he leaned down, his warm breath hitting your ear as he whispered, "Fuck, babe... I can't take this anymore...you ready?" Your voice was nothing but a whisper when you responded, "Y-yes...please..."

You felt the tip of his cock prod gently against your entrance, as he whispered, "Open yer eyes..." You complied, looking up at him as he leaned up again, one hand moving to your hip while the other gripped his cock, ready to guide it inside. His eyes met yours, and he smiled before practically whispering, "I love you..." Before you could properly respond, you felt him pushing himself inside you, eliciting a loud moan from you. His head leaned back and he let out a soft grunt as he pushed until he was completely sheathed. His hands found their way to your hips again, holding them tightly as he gave a single thrust, causing you both to moan. He lifted your hips up, thrusting again, when you let out a loud moan. "R-Right there, huh?" You nodded, biting your bottom lip as you gripped the fabric under you. He began thrusting into that spot over and over again, causing your moans to get a bit louder. He finally found a pace, not too hard nor fast as he fucked you, earning sound after sound from you. His face scrunched up a bit as he grunted, his grip on your hips tightening a little. You looked up at him, finding your voice, "Y-you can go harder or faster if you want... I'm okay." He didn't respond right away, then something must have clicked in his mind, because his thrusts got harder and deeper, causing you to moan his name.

After his name left your lips, his thrusts became sloppier, but he kept going. Both of you were breathing heavily now, and you didn't want this moment to end – but unfortunately, his end was getting closer. Suddenly, he stopped, quickly pulling out of you. "Get on your hands and knees – now." You complied, glancing at him as he slipped a condom on quickly. As soon as you looked away from him, you felt one hand on your hip, and the other on your back. He pushed down until your chest was pressed into the sleeping bag underneath you, then he all but yanked your hips towards him, entering you once again. You let out a loud moan as he immediately found your sweet spot, practically pounding into you. You could hear him grunting with each thrust, until finally, he snapped his hips forwards into yours roughly, letting out a loud groan. The coil in your lower belly had snapped then, causing you to moan loudly as well. He held onto your hips until you were both still, panting heavily. 

After a brief cleanup, you found yourself back in his arms, cuddling contently in his sleeping bag. He yawned before burying his face in your hair, whispering, "I love you so much..." You smiled, feeling sleep inching towards you as you whispered, "I love you too..." Before you could say anything else, you heard his breathing deepen, signalling that he had fallen asleep. You pressed a quick kiss to his chin before snuggling closer to his chest and letting sleep take you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request from my Tumblr, where it's also posted. Requests are still open! If you wanna send me one, here's a link: https://edgeeatsspoons.tumblr.com/


End file.
